conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Milya0/b/16
Varniŋ! Projekt in progres! Projekt usu - język sztuczny, jedna z testowych wersji kiwu. Fonologia Partykuły :vun kil nus col cin co be tu sot at mus ves dol ci dal gas dut su he nat gal lit pul xis mul pen bon el hi gil ve ot gi gu si ban bes jo nun to li nin git il it vol bit ol ut bol dit gol tet ku pas Słownictwo # di xasu - mężczyzna # enet - jeść, jedzenie # isil - miłość, kochać # kien - język # kasan - kot # lu xasu - kobieta # uldu - dom # usu - język usu # xasu - człowiek uxe nuxos kisken hanus ujo oo itus anas aa nidin asus monxi upin jejus jitve mulga ilu dool tulpo nue ula doul mibe ulit baat unal xila ea coke ite solbil gulge gelut uu peut kohu oas otu xata ova puu voi salol enun uko ilan iol avis cabo ono lepis miit mosdo neshu mitit uhi aul soo datos dola selut ala alce ajen atis cunus killel dotjo diut boto essut nie hedat kanet elo kosas golot usmen olso asat ate paba liu itbo hoji vese dobit ulni kasil lijit olbo ettu oxut ase eun duis jaos beslo bule utis uto jui ilil lisu mee usi ohi coo banmi suvi osis onpe ilos ito xotnes cuhi ao sunul ulos jeil eas ustil emul osban votde ensa ceat udo aol vubo geda itu puon nemo janges nesun ui cele ujen mega ukol aes idu unut cai evos seo moo hulxon imu cau enut aat elin eho jaco ube ixa hesxi hiun bolu ote kulin unat ene kaal osi uni eat osvut ivu vetda vilno jenhis etul vevun kukat ime vacu ele naot voe bema jonil udet eit oldes vulpal atgul kesno koson ial tule tie uat ulu gano ela getal sotva enso oos uol heta itgut sotil pejat pait kou onlin atgan tunan soji lolgo vuve tanvel ei nannon opin lona kusdun posxe ushes kau taen heso ose xunon jout jeus kespi condel ae aku jait nullat ibi pene xonni lusa segin tetba tadi inel minle gasul cacol iten hoso bunpo lanin uit buco meo ole kelbe ion cesdon ubol exel otbut guku axu cinvi lila eco oet xalbo sube ulin ices asmat ivo jahis etit dosis eka ditit otmat meil dison anol iso nane pine ou xuse eno huo oi otvi toe imon eut hasen nues avat elen gies eljel uvi lusbe oldi moet ia elet halu utjo latmet hongi betu halsul hunhil moot mie enas husut nibo bote sumi soe oot ilo tien inol dihin balpu apal lini sengis dusol otcu ansu geta seldit ponne xie ila jatu setul hitos ehun sasne bimun alji pesvo deu hidi duncun emis genun cetet oun ovu milbo hiot bou luis kapi ungi kaut onno uca cuu tusjo vodel ije iljen etxit xutot jilol xahu uut logil hake usla eput lao asu giat costat dopa minhi alis isca bio pisot vusgu issi kate setut suval inas osho seun vuncos noul nasgen nous au ikas uscin onvos ulun tijo bau uxi sei eul olte utun enku alxe unvi ossat ope bise etes desot cuna xela cana atin onis ovit vau navun ati unxa dunu nolon leta jale koon anje pase iis golma doi isnil beso ehos xien olat elje exit setu uses sesan itken gilot ilne iel ulil boskot ees dolton niu ita pipi kubon eci eis itbun hondi iil uttul igi jusdus nenon jeal sina ogo anu xudon kivan cipi oco isel ota lotu ugi issil caon gien luslol unu bilet sosot dado ibel exu xasos ikot esos etat uju cilno eso etin hati bunu sosvu esnot pasa xobo lulul mupo patas io cujet isbel eet ule pike heho eel anmi lonto ili avol ihet xiin denxo mexe asis ilas senol ubu inos dukal enpi ismut bolkul cou moal punsot ua nildi mate mius otves suu valal mitos galmu kemi oxi usis ceso litis espos nopi xue cuit patu gail vahu ada voxun daa oso goit oni doto poo leda vonxo egi eton vue hesi dene until gose hosi anlel olo nuun xuot socul mudu enhi tuas ilto gelun lee eli misgis ukin buce utke denno jebu inke tua dido uo penji uti alu olu muho itil petci sesnos keun huan casne lanos anan kinus abe emit uis xales iul axa kasas utol ual gio igas elis iin gini ani lois isgit eji elut sevu ulon milo tutjat ee tios monhi ulcut xoma oscol eu natvi tincun galdit gosno golha soli xuxis hisda ulmun bavi cosve julcol gotan dasel ulbul janul etut exi doin pia agu xishe sises jispo paso kia lamol livu kuha otal usbu cena oel cusis osos saljan iu uxa aji enda assa uxu bixus lutul mono onol ue latnun udi pai utet cous viin xonsas haos javel demul dilul unses oul bavis atos enat jone gile kole oes mince kepi jannu ilno isban anot ibit ibe nimi pose anin vanen elpan gute jolel esit iat ilmu hena cunu bile netca vaes akon nunet ulxut tolju usga hua musal elle ian gisol ninit cugal cuvil asnes edi jitas putjin jalas halka hasgin nosel panu isjul xuhu manel ai ente noun osu monla oen uas bao ilol ussun ina jao ain elhel bilgu mae velos ishus dalu buho motu iun etki udot kiot ahe kenka haja guol ostan titvu kukis loso none xotvo vunbos otdi caspe upu gicet otbi tilcut gatlos aen laldil tetun binsi vatvi indil else benho oan elit jotxil helo unmo cogo xotas kettos sihat pito osal mitxes ellen inut moa eme mitjot ulven netjel henu enal jitta ii vuson ena uos malsul nou kase loot pisxin cebun losga sotjal kelmi aso ojal dolxe ilko sago silo aten vatul otpes motne masut poot alhil asxa holit vulo jehol hase oa kinul uvil eses cebis ette xoo timot elban nulvu jibe beti lasis unon isul cono kumot ehet sele ugul gaus usat atxes inga mulu votsen linot ispis odun osgus deljil kebo koli onin ihel asa seu suni xenel epet cises vescen pagut adol xusot jutte atpe deju dusbin elel melet pibu ijis peto kaun betlit mosa aby, adres, akcja, ale, alimenty, alkohol, ambasada, analiza, angina, aparat słuchowy, apteka, audiogram, autobus, babcia, dziadek, bać się, badanie, balkon, bałagan, bank, bardzo, bawić się, bez, bezpieczny, bezpłatny, bezrobotny, będzie, biały, bić, bilet, biologia, biuro, blisko, błąd, boisko, ból, brać, brak, brat, siostra, brązowy, brudny, brzydki, budować, budynek, bułka, burmistrz, być, był, cena, centrum, chcieć, chemia, chleb, chłopiec, dziewczynka, chodzić, chory, chować, chronić, ci, ciebie, ciąża, cichy, ciekawy, ciemny, ciepły, cieszyć się, cię, cisza, ciśnienie, co, coś, codziennie, córka, syn, cukier, cytryna, czajnik, czapka, czarny, czas, czasami, czego, czekać, czerwiec, czerwony, często, część, członek, czuć się, czwartek, czy, czyj, czysty, czytać, ćwiczenie, dać, daleko, damski, danie, data, dawać, dawny, decyzja, dekoracja, delegacja, demokracja, denerwować, deszcz, dla, dlaczego, dlatego, długi, długopis, do, do widzenia, doba, dobry, dodatek, dokładny, dostać, dotacja, dowód osobisty, drużyna, drzewo, drzwi, dużo, duży, dyplom, dyrektor, dyscyplina, dyskusja, dyżur, dziecko, dziennik, dzień, dzień dobry, dziękuję, dzisiaj, egzamin, ekspres, elektryczność, e-mail, emerytura, faks, fartuch, film, finał, fizyka, fotel, fundusz, gardło, garnek, gaz, gazeta, gdy, gdyby, gdzie, geografia, gimnastyka, głodny, głos, głosować, głowa, główny, głuchoniemy, głuchy, gmina, godzina, goić, gorący, gorączka, gość, gotować, gotowy, góra, grać, granica, grosz, grób, grudzień, grupa, grypa, grzeczny, grzyb, guma, gumka, hałas, handel, harcerstwo, herbata, historia, hotel, i, ile, imię, impreza, inaczej, informacja, inny, internat, internet, inwalida, iść, ja, jabłko, jadalnia, jajko, jak, jaki, jasny, jechać, jesień, jest, jeszcze, jezioro, jeżeli, jeśli, jubileusz, jutro, już, kadra, kadry, kajak, kalendarz, kamera, kandydat, kapitalizm, kapusta, kara, karmić, karta, kartka, kartofel, kasa, kaseta, kasza, kaszel, katar, kawa, kawaler, kawiarnia, każdy, kąpać się, kiedy, kiełbasa, kierować, kierunek, kilka, kino, klasa, klasówka, klej, klub, kłamać, kłopot, koc, kogo, kolacja, kolega, koleżanka, kolejka, kolonie, kolor, koło, komisja, komórka, kompot, komputer, koniec, koniecznie, konkurs, konto, kontrola, kontynent, korytarz, korzystać, kosztować, koszula, kościół, kraj, krawiec, kreda, kredyt, krew, krople, król, krótki, krzesło, książę, książka, kto, ktoś, który, kubek, kuchnia, kupić, kurs, kwalifikacje, kwiat, kwiecień, las, latać, lato, lecz, leczenie, legitymacja, lekarstwo, lekarz, lekcja, lekki, leniwy, lewy, leżeć, liczba, linia, linijka, lipiec, list, lista, listopad, lubić, ludzie, luty, ładny, łamać, łatwy, łazienka, łowić, łóżko, łyżeczka, łyżka, magazyn, magnetowid, maj, makaron, malować, mało, mały, małżeństwo, mapa, marchewka, marszałek, marynarka, marzec, masaż, masło, maszyna, maść, matematyka, materiał, matka, mąż, żona, mecz, medal, meta, mi, mnie, miasto, mieć, miejsce, mierzyć, miesiąc, mieszkać, mieszkanie, między, mięso, migać, minister, minuta, mistrz, mleko, młody, mniejszy, morze, most, mowa, móc, mój, mówić, mózg, musieć, muzeum, my, myć się, myć, mydło, mylić się, myśleć, na, na pewno, na przykład, nad, nagana, nagle, nagroda, nakładca, należeć, namiot, napisać, napój, naród, następny, nasz, natychmiast, nauczyciel, nauka, nawzajem, nazwa, nazwisko, nazywać, nic, nie, nie chcieć, nie lubić, nie mieć, nie potrafić, nie rozumieć, nie umieć, nie wiedzieć, nie wolno, niebezpieczny, niebieski, niedosłyszący, niedziela, nieobecny, niepełnosprawny, niesłyszący, nigdy, niski, noc, noga, normalny, nos, nosić, nowoczesny, nowy, nóż, numer, obecny, obiad, obiecać, obliczać, obojętny, obok, obowiązek, obóz, obraz, obuwie, ochrona, od, oddychać, odmowa, odpis, odpoczywać, odpowiadać, odwołanie, odznaczenie, oglądać, ogłoszenie, ogród, ojciec, okazja, okno, oko, okresowy, okropny, okulary, ołówek, on, oni, opalać się, opatrunek, operacja, opieka, opinia, opony mózgowe, opuszczać, oraz, organizacja, orzeczenie, osoba, osobno, ostatni, ostrożny, ostry, oszczędzać, ośrodek, oświadczenie, otrzymywać, otwierać, owoc, paczka, palić, pamiętać, pan, pani, panna, państwo, papier, papieros, para, park, paszport, październik, pewny, piątek, pić, pielęgniarka, pieniądz, pies, pieszo, pijany, pilnować, piła, piłka, piłka nożna, pisać, piwo, plan, płacić, płuca, płynąć, pływać, po, po południu, pobranie krwi, pobyt, pociąg, pocić się, początek, poczekać, poczta, pocztówka, pod, podanie, podatek, podobny, podpisać, podróż, podstawowy, podwyżka, pogoda, pogotowie, pogrzeb, poinformować, pojechać, pojutrze, pokazać, pokój, polecenie, Polska, połowa, położyć, położyć się, południe, pomagać, pomidor, pomiędzy, pomnik, pomoc, pomyłka, pomyśleć, poniedziałek, poprzedni, pora, porozumienie, poród, portiernia, porządek, poseł, posiedzenie, posprzątać, pościel, potem, potrafić, potrzebny, poważny, powiat, powiedzieć, powietrze, powód, powtarzać, pozdrawiać, poznać, pozwalać, pożar, pożyczka, pójść, północ, późno, praca, pracować, prać, pragnienie, praktyka, pralka, prasować, prawda, prawdopodobnie, prawo, prawy, premier, prezent, prezes, prezydent, prezydium, problem, produkować, program, proponować, prosić, proszek, próba, prysznic, prywatny, przed, przedmiot, przedszkole, przedwczoraj, przegrać, przekaz, przeniesienie, przepis, przepraszam, przerwa, przeszkadzać, przeszłość, prześwietlenie, przez, przeziębienie, przy, przychodnia, przychodzić, przygotować, przyjaciel, przyjechać, przyjmować, przyjść, przykład, przynosić, przyroda, przystanek, przyszłość, przyzwyczaić się, psuć, punktualny, pytać, rachunek, rada, rak, rana, rano, rata, ratować, raz, razem, recepta, regulamin, rehabilitacja, remont, renta, restauracja, ręcznik, ręka, robić, rocznica, rodzeństwo, rodzice, rodzina, rok, rower, rozebrać się, rozmawiać, rozrywka, rozumieć, rozwiązanie, rozwód, również, różowy, ryba, rynek, rysować, ryzyko, ryż, rzadko, rząd, rzeka, rzeźba, sam, samochód, samolot, samorząd, samotny, sanatorium, są, sąd, sejm, sejmik, sekunda, senat, ser, serce, serdeczny, siadać, siebie, sierpień, się, skarbowy, skąd, skierowanie, sklep, skończyć, skrzynka, słabosłyszący, słaby, słuch, słyszeć, smacznego, smak, smarować, SMS, smutny, sobie, sobota, socjalny, sól, spacer, spać, specjalny, spodnie, spokój, społeczny, sport, spotkanie, spódnica, spółdzielnia, spółka, spóźniać się, sprawa, sprawdzać, sprawiedliwość, sprawozdanie, sprzątać, sprzedać, srebrny, stać, stały, stanowisko, starać się, starosta, start, stary, statut, stolarz, stolica, stołówka, stół, strona, styczeń, sukienka, sweter, swój, sypialnia, systematyczny, szachy, szafa, szafka, szalik, szklanka, szkło, szkoła, szpital, sztandar, szukać, szybko, szyć, ślub, ślusarz, śmierć, śniadanie, średni, środa, świadectwo, świat, świetlica, świeży, święto, tabela, tabletka, tablica, tajemnica, tak, taksówka, tam, taniec, teatr, telefon, telefon komórkowy, telefonować, telewizja, telewizor, temat, ten, ta, to, terapia, teraz, termometr, termin, też, tłumacz, toaleta, totolotek, towarzystwo, tramwaj, trochę, trudny, trzeba, trzy dni temu, tu, tutaj, turniej, turnus, turystyka, twój, ty, tydzień, tydzień temu, tylko, tytuł, ubezpieczenie, ubierać się, ubikacja, ubranie, ucho, uchwała, uczciwy, uczeń, uczennica, uczyć się, udawać, udział, ulga, ulica, umiarkowany, umieć, umrzeć, umywalka, upomnienie, uprać, urlop, urząd, usiąść, usprawiedliwienie, ustawa, ustrój, uwaga, uznanie, w, waga, wakacje, walka, wanna, Warszawa, warsztat, warunek, warzywa, wasz, wata, ważny, wątroba, wczasy, wczoraj, wesoły, wezwać, wędka, wędlina, wiadomość, wiązać, widelec, wideo, widokówka, widzieć, wieczny, wieczór, wiedzieć, wiek, wiele, wieś, więcej, wino, wiosna, witać, wizyta, władza, własny, włączać, wniosek, woda, województwo, wojna, woleć, wolno, wpłata, wrzesień, wschód, wstawać, wszyscy, wtorek, wy, wybory, wychodzić, wychowawczy, wycieczka, wygodny, wygrać, wyjechać, wyjść, wykonywać, wykształcenie, wykwalifikowany, wyłączać, wymagać, wymioty, wynik, wypadek, wypłata, wypoczynek, wypowiedzenie, wystawa, wysyłać, wysoki, wyścig, wytłumaczyć, wywiad, wzajemny, wziąć, za, zabytek, zachód, zaczynać, zadanie, zajęcia, zakład, załatwić, zameldowanie, zamężna, żonaty, zamiast, zamykać, zapalenie, zapisać, zapłacić, zapominać, zapomoga, zapraszać, zarabiać, zaraz, zarząd, zasiłek, zastępca, zastrzyk, zatelefonować, zawiadomienie, zawiązać, zawód, zawsze, ząb, zdanie, zdawać, zdrowy, zebranie, zespół, zeszyt, zgoda, zielony, ziemniak, zima, zimny, zjeść, złoty, zły, zmiana, znaczek, znaczny, znać, zostać, zupa, związek, zwiedzać, zwierzę, zwolnienie, zwrot, źle, że, żeby, żeński, żłobek, żołądek, żółty, życie, życiorys, życzyć